The Test
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: Late at night, Double-D gets visited by Nazz. It all ends in a way no one could have imagined. Prequel to 'The Lake'.


As her shadow cast itself upon the desk, her presence was noted by the young man.

"Why hello there Nazz. A real pleasure meeting you this late." Eddward 'Double-D' Hammer looked up from the desk and took off his reading glasses with a swift motion.

"What's up dude? Pulling an all-nighter?" The young woman, Nazz Van Bartonshmeer, was a lifelong friend of his.

"On the week the entire school is being repainted due to the excessive food war the week before? Hardly." He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure seem like the type dude." She giggled.

"Thank you." A smirk placed itself upon his face as he looked back down at the paper.

"Is that...?" Her face suddenly became a mask of seriousness and worry.

"If you are referring to the test, yes. Yes it is." He positioned his hand so that the paper was standing straight up.

"So..."

"I apologize deeply, for obvious reasons, I had to read it." Double-D smiled sheepishly at his friend and blushed slightly.

"Of course you had to dude." She swallowed and lowered her head. "So how does it, like, look?"

"Uhm..." A sigh escaped his lips. "It's negative." Her head shot up.

"Really?" A nod answered the question. "Oh..." Hundreds of thoughts ran through her head as she started to feel a little dizzy.

"Maybe you should sit down for a moment Nazz." She closed her eyes and nodded. A hand placed itself upon her shoulder as did another on her hip and she let herself be guided to her friend's bed. "How... How are you feeling?"

"I..." She paused and sighed. "I feel relieved dude." He raised an eyebrow skeptically but lowered it when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "But I still feel like... Like I lost someone really close to me. Like a part of me." The blue eyes started to water and she shook her head. "Does that make sense Double-D? Does it, like, sound reasonable?"

"Well... Yes and no." He shifted uncomfortably and put his arm around her in comfort. "This is a rather enormous thing to handle when you just turned 16 but at the same time, you said you are relieved."

"I know, I know... It's just..." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "Yesterday, Eddy and I went to see The A-Team."

"Is it better than the TV-series?"

"Of course not."

"Ah." He coughed. "Getting a little off-topic though, you were with Eddy at the movies?"

"Oh yeah..." She sighed again as the tears continued to fall. "We were like in the middle of the movie when I looked over at Eddy and realized something."

"And what was that?"

"That I wanna spend the rest of my life with him." She turned her head and stared at the floor, nothing in general.

"That is... That is a rather big thing to state Nazz. Are you sure it's not because of-"

"No. I've known it for a long time now. It's just... Last week during math, I thought what it would, like, be."

"A family?"

"Exactly. Like, raising a baby with Eddy. The thought made me kinda happy Double-D. Honestly, I'm sorta sad that I'm not... You know..."

"Sort of?" Double-D raised his eyebrows to add effect to his question.

"Well... It's like a part of me has died now. But how could that be like possible if it never existed from the beginning?" Tears started to roll down her cheeks again as a smile crept across the young man's face.

"Good then." Her head raised as she looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"I... Uhm... You are pregnant Nazz." She looked at him stunned. His smile faded when she didn't respond. "Na-"The next thing he knew, he was on the floor in an awkward position, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry Double-D..."

"I suppose I deserved that slap though." He sat up, leaning on his elbows. "I forgot how hard you can slap when you're mad. Though, I did deserve it the first time too." She started giggling.

"You were gonna use me as a bait for some non-existing alien!"

"Admit it, you were frightened!"

"Was not!" She pushed his head which made the entire young man fall over with a yelp. The female started laughing and was soon joined by her friend.

"How young we were back then..." Silence fell upon them for a brief moment.

"Am I really pregnant?" Her hands placed themselves on her stomach subconsciously.

"I would say so, yes." He got up and walked over to his desk. She rejected the paper now in his hand.

"I trust you dude." She started to smile. "How the hell am I gonna tell Eddy this?"

"You will and if I know Eddy right, he's going to be supportive, he's gonna be thoughtful and he's gonna love you even more. " Double-D smiled along with her, put the paper on the desk and walked over to his friend.

"He will, right?" She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Believe me Nazz. Eddy knows how important parents are, especially fathers. But even in spite of that, Eddy and you are going to be wonderful parents." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet.

"You think?"

"I know." He smiled reassuringly and embraced her in a hug. Tears of joy replaced her tears of sadness as she started to laugh.

"We're gonna have a baby Double-D!"

"Yeah you are."

"Uncle Double-D... I like that." She pulled away from him, smirking.

"Don't make me start calling you 'Mommy'!" They both shared a quick laugh before Double-D realized something. "We cannot tell anybody."

"Oh yeah... You're right... It's supposed to be a secret relationship after all..."

"So it seems. I think it would be rather wise to talk to your parents though."

"Dude, the whole point of me coming to you for you to take the blood test was that my folks wouldn't find out about it if I wasn't pregnant."

"But now you are." To that, Nazz had no answer."I really think it would be good if your parents at least knew about it. If they are not supportive, then that's another problem. But if you don't think it would be a-"

"Let's go then." She smiled and wandered over to the door. "You coming dude?"

"Of course, I just have to turn off the lights. Electricity bill has been through the roof lately." Nazz giggled discreetly.

"Hey Double-D?"

"Yes Nazz?

"Thanks."

"Any time Nazz." They exchanged smiles and Nazz walked down the stairs as Double-D turned off his desk lamp. Glancing at the paper with the test results, he smiled to himself.

'_Somehow, it feels like this is to be the first day of the rest of our lives._' He took the paper, folded it and dropped it into the trash can. Hurrying out of the door after his friend, he didn't realize how right he had been. That would be the very first day of the rest of their lives. They just didn't know it yet.


End file.
